


Blood Oath

by dirtyshoes_drysocks



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: All the Batkids are idiots, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Barbara Gordon, Reference to Dick Grayson's Tragic Past, no editing we die like robins, not too much tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyshoes_drysocks/pseuds/dirtyshoes_drysocks
Summary: Barbara Gordon makes a stupid promise to stupid Dick and suffers the consequences.ORthe one where Barbara absolutely does not spy on the Batfamily
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Damian Wayne, Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Batfamily Members & Barbara Gordon, Stephanie Brown & Barbara Gordon, Tim Drake & Barbara Gordon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Blood Oath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this is my first crack at writing Batfamily fanfiction and I have several regrets like the sleep I missed out on while writing this.

It’s not that Barbara spies on the Bats. _It’s not._

She has work to do and lives to save- Barbara Gordon has put the President of the United States on hold before- but she may or may not keep one (1) inconsequential frequency devoted to the Bats. It’s not a big deal, okay? Surveillance is part of her job and it does not mean she is interested or invested in them. 

She is also not the type of woman to break promises.

When she was Batgirl and Dick was Robin, she made a stupid, sentimental, impossible promise in the foggy dregs of the Gotham. With Dick’s blood pumping hot and slick under her hands, with cheeks marred by frozen tears, she made a promise to a ten year old kid. She could call it a blood oath but it comes out more sad than funny so she doesn’t. 

“Hey,” his eyes were fluttering with the pain. “Babs. Barbara listen, you have to listen to me, okay? You have to promise me!”

Voice rising, rising in hysteria and pain and desperation. 

“Don’t let them fall! Don’t le-"

A wet, gurgling sound as he choked on his own blood swallowed his plea. Dick spasmed with a coughing fit that tore through his small frame...

Barbara clenched her fist as the memory overtook her, leaving bloody crescents on her palm. She could call it a blood oath but she does not. 

Originally Dick had meant Bruce and Alfred, and Barbara couldn’t logically try to protect two grown men (one of whom was the Batman). But now, there were three dozen orphans in Dick’s family and Barbara was Oracle.

So yeah, Tim has received multiple anonymous “urgent” texts informing him that the jar of peanut butter he is holding, does in fact, contain peanuts. Peanuts which he is allergic to.

She has spent several hours watching Damian get repeatedly scratched by a stray cat which he wouldn’t stop trying to pet, until she had to call Alfred.

Stephanie has also been the recipients of some very colourful threats because she was absolutely, incorrigibly determined to ride the Wayne Manor banister all the way from the top to the ground. (To her terrible disappointment, it did not continue to the cave.)

This is all Dick’s fault anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and criticism are appreciated!


End file.
